Undertale: The Lost Tiger
by NinjaGirl16100
Summary: Huntress has been through some pretty hard times but that didn't stop her. It made her go more. While her's has been rough Sans has been carefree and happy. And boring. His bro had stopped listening to his puns and jokes and he usually using the same jokes all time. Toriel has managed to get back with Asgore. Sans is lonely and bored Huntress is scared and lost.


Undertale: The Lost Tiger

~Sans view~

It was a normal day for me. I was doing my everyday job at my station kinda sleeping on the job. That was until my non-existences ears caught a sound. I thought it might be Frisk or Papyrus so I opened my left eye socket. I didn't see anyone but I had an odd sense of deja vu. So I left my station and went looking.

It must have been a few minutes or so since I heard the noise. I was about to give in until I heard another noise. It was a soft moan but more pained. Another came again so I followed the noise until I came to the same place Frisk fell in. And it's not Frisk who was there. It was another girl.

~Huntress view~

Quick short story about me. I was kidnapped used for illegal experimenting I was in there for three months I managed to escape three months later with my cousins from across the world by breaking things lighting some butts on fire and stealing stuff we were being chased by bounty hunters so we parted I broke into my house to steal some things I needed then I ran away from my family I spent four years running and hiding also some stealing and now I have fell into a big mountain.

Anyway so I fell in and got knocked out cold. I was coming around when he found me. I opened my camou green eyes slowly and saw Sans. "Hey. You okay kid?" I couldn't see and hear him well but I was pretty sure he asked if I was alright. I was going to reply but his hand cut me off. "Never mind kid. Your hurt and there is loads of blood all over. I need to get you to my home" I felt his very cold and boney hands pick me up and stood up. My body screamed out in pain from the wounds. I wanted to ask him something but I could only let a whimper escape my lips. He put a finger to his teeth in a shush mention. "Not now. Your hurt. Save your breath." I felt my eyes droop as a bright blue light surrounded him. I closed my eyes and slowly exhaled.

~Sans view~

I hurried into the house. The girl had gone limp in my arms as I carried her in the house. Paps didn't need anymore convincing after he saw the limp girl in my arms. "Sans! What has happened?! Who is she?!" I shook my head as I set her on the couch. "I don't know her bro. She fell in." Paps got to work healing her wounds. "I see. Well I,the Great Papyrus,thinks that this human will be proud that you helped her." I smiled even bigger and sat on the chair across from the couch. "Heh…yeah I guess she will." Papyrus had finished and began wiping the blood off her. "She certainly is pretty isn't she Sans?"

I felt my cheekbones grow warm. "What?! Uh….h-how do you mean bro?" Paps had finished up and was washing his hands. "You must agree too Sans. I, The Great Papyrus, predicts that she could be around our ages she's probably about your height and she might know how to cook." I had to hand it to my little bro. He might be right. "Anyway I'm going to do my Royal duties. You stay here and watch over the human. Hopefully she'll wake up" I watched as Paps left. I sat there watching her. Like a hawk watching it's prey I watched for anything. A twitch. A moan. A sigh. After a few moments, I dozed off.

~Huntress view~

I slowly opened my eyes and slowly looked around at my surroundings. I was certain I was at a house. I sat up very slowly and looked up. I saw him sitting in a chair his head resting on his fist. I finally got a pretty good look at him. He was a skeleton with a blue jacket and black shorts with a white stripe. He wore pink fluffy slippers with socks. Honestly for a skeleton he sure is cute. His head bobbed and he looked up sleepily to see me awake. "Morning." I gave a smile head bow. "Good morning." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Hungry?" I heard my stomach growl. "Oh yes please"

After scarfing down three bowls of pasta I was pretty sure I was in a food coma. I felt like sleeping for forever after that meal. He was pretty impressed at how much I ate. "Wow. You're really hungry." I nodded. I sat back and sighed in relief. The hoodie I was wearing was inching up my waist and revealed a secret.

~Sans view~

I watched her lay back in food relief. It's honestly was weird it was like she never ate in days maybe years. But her hoodie gave me the answer. I saw her waist so thin I could see her ribs. I looked at her. "You look very skinny. It's bad." She looked surprised and then scared as she pulled down her hoodie. "I'm not skinny." I used my magic to pull off her hoodie. What I saw was a shock.

Her upper body was covered in scars dirt and bruises. She took back the hoodie in silence and held on to it. "What happened?" She looked at me with sorrow and hatred. "Some crazy scientist thought it be pretty cool to kidnapped some girls and use them as experiments." I watched as she pulled off a bandana she was wearing and held back a gasp as I saw ears on her head. They were cat ears. "I'm a mutant tiger. The other girls ran off somewhere I don't remember where." Her tail wiggled out and flicked a little bit. I looked down. "I'm sorry."

~Huntress view~

I looked up at him. I smiled. "It's alright. I can't go back in time anyways." He looked up at me smiling wider than ever. "I didn't get your name." I chuckled at my rudeness. "It's…" I paused. Should I really tell him my name? I knew what to do. "I'm Huntress Tigeria." He smiled wider at me. "I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." I looked around nervously. "Can I stay here?" He beamed again. "Of course you can."


End file.
